DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake
by ninapixie
Summary: Takes place after the events from Vergil's Downfall. Two years after the revelation of the demons, Dante reunites with Kat who introduces him with one of many human resistance groups who found a way to close the last hellgates. But will he be able to get rid of all the demon scum once he realizes who represents the real threat?
1. PROLOGUE

**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**

_**Chapter one - Prologue**_

_[Special thanks to SERENITII for helping with my grammar!]_

It had taken Dante some time to find a new place to live near the harbor where his old trailer had been. Most of the other apartments there had already been taken; the gorgeous view of the sea was too great of an opportunity to pass up. Some, however, had also been abandoned after the attack of the hunter demon, or as everyone else thought, the "terrorists".

Things had changed quite a bit after Mundus' death and the revelation of the demons. The apartments were renting for a much cheaper price than before. However, the proprietor of one of the front row buildings was pretty tough to make a deal with, because he had been afraid of the demons, just like everyone else in the city. Renting an apartment to a demon in disguise wouldn't have exactly been safe or wise. He relented, however, when Dante assured him that he would pay more than the usual rent, though he had no idea how he was going to pull that off. In spite of everything, those apartments had become the cheapest in Limbo City.

All of the walls in Dante's apartment were plastered with a dirty white color, except for the bedroom, which just had dark red bricks. The parquet wood floor had been weakened from age, and the creaking of its floorboards annoyed Dante from the very moment that he had walked in. The apartment had two wide windows in the living room/kitchen area, and only one in the bedroom, and it had been partly furnished when Dante had moved in. In the living room was a beige, leather, three-seated couch with a white, neatly folded blanket placed on the back, as well as a dark-brown, wooden showcase with a place for a television, books, and other sundries worthless to Dante. On the other side of the same room was a kitchen with wooden counter tops made from maple trees, with a built-in stove and sink. In the bedroom, there had been a large, wooden bed with light-blue bedclothes against the brick wall, with two nightstands on each side. Opposite of the bed was a large, half-open vintage closet. The bathroom was tiny and not worth mentioning. The only thing that had caught Dante's eyes was a small sticker of a star with an eye in it, glued to the bottom left corner of the mirror above the washbasin. The previous owners must have forgotten to remove it when they had moved out.

Before deciding to rent an apartment, Dante had seriously considered taking back Paradise and building a new home. However, a terrible feeling of emptiness and solitude had swept over him upon returning to the ruins of his childhood home, completely overshadowing his determination. He wouldn't have been able to stand living in such an enormous mansion all alone. Paradise had also reminded him of his brother, as well as the loss and the sad memories that he had retrieved through Limbo. So instead of living there, he had decided to go back to his old place, or at least near it.

After two years of living there, he had already gotten to know the whole building and its tenants. They were all mainly young people trying to find their place in this big, cruel world. There were a few of them with whom he had actually developed some kind of a relationship with. On the upper floor, right above his apartment, was a student that had made the mistake of playing loud music, usually during the night. Dante decided to put an end to it one evening, by getting the message to his neighbor and the other inhabitants of the building with his fists. However, by chance, they eventually ended up getting along, after the student, named Josh, offered him a bottle of beer.

One of Dante's other neighbors and the last person that he had been in a "good relationship" with was a busty blonde named Nikki who lived next door. A few drinks at a club nearby and an after party at his place had only led to a bad hangover and a bunch of regrets the next morning. But still, it wasn't like Dante had anything else planned for his life, so why not just "go with the wind"?

It hadn't been too hard to find a job either. Since people had become aware of the presence of demons, they had started to form resistance groups that would fight those demons that hadn't run away or hidden. Dante found himself working for one of those groups, and for a fairly good salary as well. However, in order to keep his Nephilim heritage a secret, he had been forced to use only Ebony and Ivory to fight the demons. At times like this, people just couldn't trust anyone who wasn't human, and he couldn't really blame them for that.

Some things were still torturing Dante. A few days after Mundus had been defeated, Kat had simply disappeared. She had left abruptly without warning, without even saying goodbye. They didn't know where their relationship stood at the time, but even then he had sensed fear in every move she made, in every word she had said. They had spent a few days at a place that had belonged to one of Kat's friends formerly part of the Order. He awoke one morning, and she just wasn't there. Maybe it was because they just hadn't known what to do next. Maybe the only thing that had bound them together had been the defeat of Mundus. Now that he was dead, maybe it had just seemed better to go their separate ways. It was tough to accept that fact, but there were other problems that weren't much more satisfying or easier for Dante to handle.

Vergil was an example. Obsessed with the power that Mundus had possessed, he had wanted to rule over the humans, convinced that they were no longer useful once Mundus had been defeated. Stopping Virgil in his intentions had been tolerable for Dante, but almost killing him and then having to watch his brother disappear through the portal had been unbearable.

So, he was alone again. Part of him hoped that it would stay that way, since he didn't need any new problems related to Hell and demons, but the other part of him still hoped to see Kat and Virgil once again by his side someday. He wouldn't admit it to himself, though. His pride was too strong, and he was rather enjoying his current lifestyle for the moment – getting paid for killing demons and surviving in this big, bad world.

However, just a few hundred miles outside of Limbo City stood Divine, one of the state's major, number one cities. It was twice as big as Dante's, with a fiery nightlife to boast as well. Soon after the revelation of demons, the news had travelled to many other cities, and Divine had been one of them. It had caused people to be more cautious than ever before, and the citizens had formed resistance groups that would fight against demons as well. After two year of relative peace, the city was assured that the demon threat was gone. But beneath the busy daytime and exciting nightlife lay an army of demon bosses yet to be revealed, preparing to avenge their fallen demon king…


	2. START OF SOMETING BAD

**DmC: Devil May Cry: Stay Awake**

_**Chapter two - Start of something bad**_

The tight, sleeveless, dark purple dress reached a decent length just above her knees, and her black high heels made her look even taller than her actual height, a bit taller than what she was used to. Her slightly wavy, dark hair reached the middle of her open back, hiding a small tattoo at the back of her neck. She held a small, black purse in one hand, just big enough to contain everything that she needed for the evening. She carried a leather jacket in her other hand, looking for some kind of hanger to leave it on before exiting the room.

Kat's tattoo on her forehead, between her eyebrows, was hidden under a compounded mixture that she had made earlier. She had blended it with the color of her skin tone so none of the demons would recognize her. Two years ago, she had become quite famous among the demons. Most of them had been avoiding her, but there were always some who still wanted her dead. Kat had to change her appearance if she wanted to stay safe.

In the beginning, she was sure that getting away from Dante would have made her even safer, no matter how hard it would be. But she had been wrong; it had only gotten worse. All she had wanted to do was put her life in order, to do what other people of the same age do. However, once she had finally realized her mistake of abandoning Dante, she hadn't had the courage to go back. She believed that he would be angry and disappointed with her.

So, she stayed where she had gone and joined a resistance group known as Gamma, a faction that was known for being slightly larger than the other resistance groups in the area. Gamma also possessed more knowledge about everything that humans had been dealing with during the last few years. They were very aware of the existence of the Nephilim as well, but none of Gamma's members knew that Kat had worked closely with him in the past. She hadn't wanted to tell them about Dante when they had stated how useful he could be. Yes, it was true that Dante could be rather important to their cause, but what they didn't know about was his bold and audacious attitude. He wouldn't have had the patience to stay with them, and they probably wouldn't have been able to tolerate his stubborn resistance to almost every decision of their future endeavors.

As she walked inside the largest room of the building, she realized that there would be a problem while searching for the demon boss that they were on to. A fundraising party for rebuilding three schools that been destroyed two years earlier had attracted many celebrities and powerful people. They felt good and important while giving small amounts of money, even though the ones who really collected the $20,000 were ordinary people who actually did give a damn about schools and the children. Nevertheless, they were still people, and more people meant that it would be harder to track who they were looking for.

Kat noticed a couple of men she was working with hidden amongst the crowd and imperceptibly nodded to them. They had already located their target. All she had to do now was trap him inside of a room, and they would do the rest. She immediately went to the first, main entrance to the room. One of their men was disguised as a security guard, with a dark red uniform, hat, and elegant, black pants. As Kat walked up to him, he pushed her behind a curtain at the side of the entrance. She then grabbed her can with the ingredients that Dante was terrified of from her purse, and sprayed a sign on the wall similar to the one she had used for entering Limbo.

Kat rushed to the last entrance that lead to the demon's personal chambers. It was much harder to spray the sign there since it was crowded with demons. After a few minutes, she gathered her strength and entered the corridor, hammering right into the arms of the demon boss himself. He wasn't as ugly as she had pictured him to be, considering the fact that his species usually made her feel nauseous. He seemed very young, and she would have never thought that he was a demon.

"Kat! We have new info about this one. He's an incubus! Do you hear me?" A scared voice shouted through her Bluetooth earphones. "Kat? Shit."

The incubus removed her earphones and crushed them in his grip. His lips curved into a wicked grin, his gaze never leaving hers. He put his arm around her shoulders and gently started pulling her towards his chambers. She didn't resist. She couldn't. It was as if a blockade had suddenly formed inside her head, preventing her from using her freewill. There were no more people in this corridor; the party was in the main hall. She noticed a couple of demons hiding the bodies of her dead friends in one room, through partly opened doors. Kat's hands were shaking as she clutched her small purse tightly, feeling the shape of the gun that she had been given by the leader of Gamma. The incubus finally spoke to her once they had reached his room, after he had violently pushed her inside.

"Maybe you humans got rid of Mundus and his obedient bitches, but the rest of us have been preparing a living hell for all of you." He got into her face, still not breaking the eye contact. "My friends call it _revenge_. I prefer to call it, _having fun with ants_."

She was frozen in place, unable to speak or move. Just standing in front of him was terrifying enough. He was a freaking incubus! Kat couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into this time.

"But don't worry; I'm not going to kill you." He stroked the left side of her face, touching the middle of her forehead. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

_"Shit." _Kat thought. He had discovered her small tattoo.

"What the hell do we have here?" He said in disbelief, taking a few steps back. "You! You were working with the Nephilim twins! Nevermind; I am going to kill you! But first, I'm going to make you beg for death!"

Just as he had violently grabbed her powerless, thin arms in order to throw her to the other side of the room, something blasted through the doors behind them. The incubus released Kat and turned to fight the six men that had rushed inside. One of them approached Kat and quickly carried her out through the corridor and the main hall, which was now empty. In less than five minutes, Gamma agents had managed to convince the guests of the party that their host had been a demon, and that they needed to evacuate the building.

Kat began to snap out of her frightened trance once she and the Gamma agent who had rescued her were a safe distance from the incubus. She managed to break free from his strong grip once she had full control of her limbs again, and started rushing back towards the incubus's chambers.

"Don't do it!" he grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her back.

"I have to help them!" she argued, confused.

"It wasn't your fault!" he realized that she had thought it was her mistake. "The guys who located him were careless. C'mon, let's go! Boss wants to talk to you."

She gave up on trying to go back and help, realizing that she wasn't strong enough to escape from the persistent man. They got into one of two large, black vans with the Greek letter for gamma on each side. Thankfully, the demons were unaware of what each of the resistance groups called themselves. It would have made a huge difference if they had known what the resistance groups were called.

They arrived at the Gamma residence in less than ten minutes. The trip felt much longer to Kat, however. She had spent most of the ride back arguing with the man who had saved her, still convinced that she could have done something to help the rest of the agents in their fight against the incubus.

Gamma's headquarters was actually a mansion owned by the leader of Gamma, with lots of bedrooms, bathrooms, two kitchens, and one large living room where everyone was hanging out. The mansion was placed in the middle of a giant, fenced yard that contained a playground where Gamma's agents were trained, a pool and a hangar with an armory stocked full of weapons, and other things necessary for killing demons. The Gamma resistance group was known for being more prepared than the rest.

Even though it was the middle of the night, Kat could still see some of the agents hanging by the pool in the distance. She stopped arguing with her savior, named Sam, as soon as they had walked inside and stumbled upon their boss, who had been waiting for them in the living room.

James Perkins was a middle-aged man, with grizzled, black hair, neatly combed back into an elegant hairdo. He was always wearing a dark gray suit with a black tie and white dress shirt underneath. When he wasn't representing Gamma, he was a businessman and a tough workaholic.

"Kat... I was concerned." He said worriedly. His voice sounded very tired and a little husky.

"You're going to be even more concerned when I tell you what the incubus said to me," she whispered with a shudder. "They're preparing something big. He called it _having fun with ants,_ but it's really revenge."

"Nice. It doesn't sound like fun to me, though," Sam stated humorously.

"Killing this Mundus creature seems to have only served as the beginning of this war." James added. He began to pace nervously around the room. "We have to get rid of them fast or there won't be humanity to save. If only we could have the Nephilim with us..."

"Yeah, about that..." Kat sighed. "I wasn't completely honest when I first got here. I thought that it wouldn't be necessary to involve him in all this mess since he's been through a lot in his life."

"Who are you talking about?" James looked at her, interest sparkling in his eyes.

"Sir, I can get us the Nephilim. Just give me two days," Kat said reluctantly, knowing that she would regret her decision very soon.


	3. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**

_**Chapter three - Where have you been**_

"Sam, I've already told you..." Kat spoke through her new Bluetooth earphones while entering the lobby of the building where Dante supposedly lived. "I don't need your help. I can handle him myself. Besides, he can't really stand perky boys like you." she giggled.

"I know, but he's a Nephilim. He's dangerous." Sam's worried voice sounded off in her ear. "Are you sure you don't need any backup?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to disconnect now," she said, turning off her earphones and phone once she had found the door to what was supposedly Dante's apartment.

"And you are…?" a curious blonde figure asked, interrupting her from knocking on the door. Kat glanced to her right, and noticed a woman peering at her from behind the door to the apartment next to Dante's.

She glanced away from the woman, trying to ignore her. Kat wasn't even sure if this was Dante's apartment, or if he knew the blonde. It was definitely possible though; she did look like his kind of girl. However, there was definitely something weird about her presence. It was rather early in the morning, and it was unlikely that Kat had managed to wake her up just by standing in front of his door.

"Are you deaf? What are you doing here?" the impatient and suspicious blonde asked again.

Kat decided to annoy the woman by simply trying to open Dante's door instead of knocking, and she smirked to herself upon realizing that the door had been left unlocked. She slipped into the dark room, promptly closing and locking the door behind her. After a few moments of actively reaching around for a light switch, she finally felt one beneath her fingertips and flicked it on.

The apartment looked exactly as she had expected it to be – dusty and slightly messy. The TV was turned on, the window shutters were closed, and a few books and other odds and ends had been laid on various surfaces here and there. She noticed his Union jacket laying on the beige, leather couch, and his boots next to the doorway. Terrified of what she might find in the bedroom, she quietly approached the closed doors and opened them slowly.

Light from the living room flooded into Dante's bedroom, illuminating his barely covered body lying on a messy bed. The shutters were closed just like the rest of the windows of the apartment. Kat took a moment to observe his dreaming face. He looked so calm and tranquil, and it occurred to her that she had never seen him looking so peaceful. The Dante that she remembered had always been on the move, never taking the time to rest or sleep a little. Not knowing what else to do, she knelt down next to his bed and gazed at his face, waiting for him to wake up. It was difficult knowing that she had to ask him for help, even after what she had done two years ago.

Then it hit her. What if he didn't want to speak with her, or even look at her? Maybe he would just kick her out the second that he woke up. Feeling ashamed for even thinking of coming to him in the first place, she stood up and rushed towards the living room to the entrance.

"Stop right there!" a tired, monotonous voice sounded from the bedroom. "Turn around, slowly."

At first, Kat put her arms above her head, afraid that he would start shooting if she didn't cooperate. She knew that he had a habit of sleeping with his guns. However, she simply relaxed a few moments later, lowering her hands and turning around to face him. Dante had both Ebony and Ivory aimed at her head until he noticed the tattoo on her forehead. If it wasn't for the tattoo, he probably wouldn't have even recognized her. Kat's hair was twice as long as it had been two years ago, and she wasn't wearing her favorite hoodie or shorts. She was wearing a black tank top, dark, skinny jeans, and black ankle boots.

"Kat?" he whispered in amazement, lowering his guns.

"Hey, Dante... I..." she sighed, trying to avoid gazing at his barely covered body. "I don't know what to say or where to begin..."

"Try two years ago." he stated a bit callously, pulling on a pair of jeans and preparing to listen to her story.

They sat on his couch once he had dressed and removed the jacket from the couch, and once Kat had turned off the TV. They kept a certain distance between themselves, not knowing how to really proceed with their relationship, if it could even be considered that. Maybe there would have been something more between them if Kat hadn't disappeared.

"Where did you go?" he rubbed his green eyes, taking a sip of beer from a bottle that was still on the coffee table from last night.

"I thought it was all over." Kat started, nervously tracing the lines of her tattoos. "Everyone had found out about demons and I thought that I wouldn't be needed anymore. Not to you, or anyone else. I decided to start a new life. So, I left. I didn't realize that it had been a mistake until it was too late. A big mistake." she sighed and shyly looked at his tired eyes. "I managed to enroll in a university. I got myself into a dorm, made new friends and realized that the life of a student isn't nearly as bad as everyone says it is, at least compared to what I've gone through before.

He gazed worriedly at the sad look on her face, knowing that something bad must have happened recently.

"After a few months, a group of demons managed to find me. They killed everyone in my dorm, and they almost killed me as well. I felt guilty for everything that happened that night. They all died because of me. I was really tempted to look for you and ask for your forgiveness." she broke eye contact for a second. "But I just…you've saved my life multiple times and how did I repay to you? I abandoned you, without even saying goodbye."

"Why the hell didn't you come to me?" he almost crushed the beer can that he was holding.

"For the same reason that I almost left today; I was afraid that you might get angry. I'm still afraid, even now. And I didn't even come here for the right reason. I think I should just go..." she stood up to leave, but he grabbed her arm firmly and stopped her before she could go.

"I think you shouldn't." he too stood up and approached Kat, letting her hand go. "What happened this time?"

"You won't like it." she hesitated.

"I don't like a lot of stuff, Kat. Try me." he decided not to be too pretentious, although he knew that some part of her usually enjoyed it to some extent.

"I started working with a demon resistance group called Gamma. Everything was fine until a few days ago when we got assigned to kill a demon boss that was hosting a fund raising party.

"Demons and charity? This is going to be interesting."

"They found out that he was going to use the collected money for drugs and weapons. Anyways, I was in charge of keeping the demon in the main hall with my 'magic' can." She smirked as Dante grimaced. "But the demon boss interrupted me. Later, I found out he was an incubus and I almost died again, go figure. He realized who I really was and promised to kill me," she glanced at her phone quickly and inconspicuously, noticing that she had received a new message from Sam, "and now I just found out that he's still alive."

"Shit. So let me process this...the incubus is on to you? An _incubus_?!" he waited for her to confirm once again. "Yeah, you're definitely staying with me until he's dead."

"That's not the whole story, Dante." she said, relieved that he still cared about her. "More demon bosses are uniting against humans. Even outside of Limbo City. Gamma's leader sent me to find you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. The last time you were sent by your boss to find me, I didn't really end up agreeing with his facts and intentions. And neither did he exactly show any respect for you or your help. You sure you know who you're working for this time?"

"I am. James is different. He's like a father to me, and he knows much more about Nephilim than you or Vergil did..." she paused, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up."

"You can't possibly think I'm that sensitive, Kat. Do you really think I've changed that much during these last two years?"

"Well, you have gotten a bit fatter." she said playfully, realizing that it probably wouldn't hurt to joke around a little.

"Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy the view." he said proudly, his lips curving into a mischievous grin as he walked inside the bathroom. "We'll move out as soon as I'm done in here."

She blushed and smiled to herself, sitting back down on his living room couch, awkwardly waiting for him to take a shower before they could move back to Gamma's headquarters.


	4. I JUST CAME TO SAY HELLO

**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**

_**Chapter four - I just came to say hello**_

After showering Dante quickly dressed his tank top, jeans, boots and took his guns. He carried his Union jacket in his hand, since it was too hot for him to wear it, though he was sure he'll need it at some point of the day. Sam's car was parked right around the corner. Poor guy called Kat 9 times to be sure she's alright. She stopped answering after the fourth one.

As soon as he noticed Dante and Kat approaching his car, he nervously squirmed in the seat. Both of them entered the back seat of the car. As Kat introduced Dante to her friend, Sam curiously examined his disinterested face until the moment he deliberately looked straight into his eyes and wickedly smiled. Sam flinched and turned on the car. He didn't want to turn out being a coward in the Nephilim's eyes, so he deftly started talking to Kat for the rest of the ride.

When they finally reached the residence and barely survived Sam's boring monologue, Dante had quite a view of Kat's new home. The mansion was magnificent and it partly reminded him of Paradise ruins. As they entered the yard through electronic gateway, Dante examined playground with a tithe of Gamma's men, working out and practicing demon killing. On the other side he noticed a large pool and right next to it two girls sunbathing. As Sam parked near the hangar, Dante also saw two men shooting at targets.

-Sam, I'll show Dante the inside of the house and introduce him to James.- Kat said and got out of the car.

-Whatever you say.- he boringly said as he locked the car and suspiciously glanced at Dante tottering behind Kat.

They entered through the large, wooden doors right into the living room. High walls were covered with many paintings and sculptures this James guy was obviously collecting. Kitschy chandelier was hanging on a thin, metal wire attached to the ceiling. On the left, at each side of a fireplace was one white, leather three-seater with one black coffee table between them. On the right there was another identical three-seater placed right in front of a giant TV attached to the wall. All other walls were covered in shelves full of books or hidden behind larger sculptures. In front of them was a broad staircase covered with white carpet that lead to the first floor.

-Is it really him?- suddenly, a trembling voice full of incredulity spoke from the far side of the room.

-Yes James, it is.- Kat said and obediently approached the man in a dark gray suit.

-Uh, my name is James Perkins, sir. You must be the famous Dante I've heard about.- James offered his hand to shake with him, but Dante ignored it.

-How you doin'?- he cynically lifted right corner of his lips and glanced at Kat who was rolling her eyes.

-Dante is pleased to meet you.- she grabbed his hand and pulled it in James'.

-I know I can't have your trust right away, son.- James said as Dante irritatingly looked at Kat. –But let me at least tell you the real meaning and purpose of Gamma. As you already know, we are a resistance group just like Alpha, Omega, Delta and the others, but unlike them we know much more about demons, hell and the very devil himself.- he fearlessly said. –We also have a rich knowledge about the Nephilims. About you and your brother and what are you capable of.

-Let me guess, you found a way how to kill the devil but you are going to need me to do it?- Dante joked.

-Of course not. Without devil, the world would be in a complete mess. Besides, someone would eventually take his place and we would be back at the beginning.- he stopped and examined Dante's abashed face. –I found a way how to remove demons from the Earth. If we succeed in this, they will never come back and people will finally live in peace.

-But you also need me to do it.

-No. Not only you. I'm going to need your brother too.

-What!?- Kat surprisingly stuttered.

-You took the words out of my mouth.- Dante glanced at her as he realized she had no idea about James' intentions. –Even if I agree to work with him, which I by the way won't, he would never help humans. He can be placed in the same range as Mundus, as far as I'm concerned.

-Another hellgates were located, opened wide for every single demon from hell. They can only be reached from limbo and closed by not one, but two Nephilims. As far as I know, you and your brother are the only ones that are alive. Mundus has been just a beginning. The beginning of a horrible war that could destroy the humanity. Demon bosses are already occupying Limbo City and nearest cities, knowing you're still here. I don't know what your brother did to you, that led to this anger and hatred towards him, but you better bury the hatchets. I'm telling you this now when it's still early.

-I need to speak with Kat.- Dante interrupted him and calmly dragged her out of the room and mansion.

-I swear if I knew he will want to involve Vergil in all this I wouldn't come to you.- she immediately apologized to him.

-It's not your fault.- he comforted her. –I'm going to accept his offer.

-You will?- she asked in disbelief.

-Yep. There's too much at stake and I'm here fighting with my brother. But if I ever get suspicious about James' actions, I'm walking away and I'm taking you with me.

-Okay.- part of her was thrilled to hear that coming out of his rebel, insensitive mouth. –And Dante...- she stopped him before he entered the mansion again. –Thank you for coming here.

He simply smiled at her and went back inside as she followed his steps. It felt so good having someone familiar around her. Dante was feeling the same way too. His apartment building shortly became monotonous and filled with boring, predictable tenants. He needed a change and someone he knew from before, with whom he could talk to at anytime about nearly everything.

-I hope you decided to stay with us 'cause we have a big problem here.- James hurriedly approached them as some of his men stood behind him.

-I'll help. What happened?

-It's about your brother. We know where he is.- he worriedly looked at Dante.

-Well that was easy. I'll do the hard part, just tell me where he is.

-That's the problem.- James stuttered. –He's in the Divine city, captured by one of the demon bosses.

-You gotta be shittin' me.

-That's where the demon lair is. I'm already feeling sick.- Kat disgustedly said.

-The Incubus we failed to question and kill originally came from the Divine. Maybe if we finally manage to capture him, we could find the exact location of your brother and the demon lair.

-Again with that bastard? I'd love to see him again.- Kat angrily said.

-How the hell did he even get away?

-One of my people who kept him captured in a safe house, a few miles from Limbo City, was a woman. He mesmerized her and made her open the cell room he was in. After that he killed almost everyone inside the house and escaped. The only survivor called earlier today to let us know what happened.- James started nervously walking around the room.

-How do you plan on finding him?

-We could use you as a bait, Kat. There's no way he would oppose to a Nephilim, but to an ordinary human he knows from before... It'll be too tempting and he won't be able to resist. And when he least expects it, my men and Dante will attack him. Of course, if you agree.

-I...- she hesitated as she gazed at Dante's disapproving and concerned look. –I'm in.

-No freaking way.- he noticed both of them were gazing at him. –He's an Incubus, Kat.

-But he also knows where they're hiding Vergil.

He angrily looked at Kat, thinking how could she ever forget how his brother treated her. Vergil only used her for her psychic abilities and that was all. He didn't really care how much she actually contributed to their missions. Vergil was able to see only power.

-You would actually risk your life for someone who doesn't give a shit about you!?- He hasn't even thought about what he was talking about as he got into her face, pissed at her.

-I never said I want to save him for him.- she quivered. –We have to save him or else the world will go to hell and you know that too, Dante. Besides, you'll be there. What could possibly go wrong?

-This day keeps getting better and better.- he sighed.

James left the room at the same time as Kat, while letting his people know they should try to find the Incubus. Dante has thrown himself on a three-seater next to the fireplace and glanced one more time at Kat while she was slowly climbing the stairs to get to her room. She wasn't as half as worried as he was. It's like she didn't care if she dies, as long as they get the job done. Maybe he did seem like he gave up on preventing her to be a bait, but they were dealing with an Incubus and he knew exactly what kind of demon that was.

_Writer's notes: Wonky chapter, that's for sure. Stay tuned for the next one.. It's gonna be tense._


	5. DON'T EVACUATE THE DANCEFLOOR

**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**

_**Chapter five - Don't evacuate the dancefloor**_

The same evening James was reported about the Incubus they were looking for as one of the hunters noticed him in a nearby club known for being filled with demons. James let everyone know they will move out as soon as Kat confirms her participation and role in this assignment.

Kat dressed in the narrowest and the shortest dress she had, black and reaching the middle of her thighs. While straightening her hair, she put on her heels from the other day and the same purse with her „magic can" and a small gun, though she knew it wouldn't be of any use against the demon. The only thing she was thinking about was how will they pull this out 'cause the guy was obviously not giving up. Shutting the lights off, she glanced one last time in her room and closed the doors behind her.

The boys were already waiting for her in the car, still not speaking to each other. Sam was nervously walking around his vehicle, slightly afraid of Dante since he heard a lot about Nephilims. The good but also the bad things. On the other hand, Dante didn't intend to chat with someone to whom he doesn't trust. For him, Gamma had as many secrets as the Order and his brother did. It was only a matter of time when will something suspicious happen and then Dante will do as he promised to Kat. Also, he considered Sam pretty damn boring and irritating. The fact that Kat cared about him was making it even worse.

-Damn. What is she doing?- Sam recklessly said out loud, not really expecting an answer.

-Kat knows what an Incubus is and what he likes the most.- Dante said to Sam's surprise, leaned on the car. –She'll do whatever it takes to get him and that's what worries me the most.

-I hope she won't do anything stupid.

-And I hope you'll stop walking around like some impatient idiot.- Dante wickedly smiled.

-You don't have many friends, do you?

-I don't like friends.- he senselessly stated.

-Then what the hell is Kat?

-Kat's...- he stuttered as she clumsily stepped outside of the mansion. –None of your business.

Though she was wearing her heels, Kat was still shorter than Dante. He unconsciously smiled at her thinking how he never saw her dressed up like that, all fancy and elegant. And Kat... She was pretty embarrassed since both of them were stupidly smiling at her.

-Sorry guys. I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget something.- she removed her long hair from her face. –If that demon won't kill me tonight, I'm sure these heels will.

-Don't worry, we'll get rid of both of them very soon.- Sam jokingly said and quickly got in the car, as he was shot by Dante's malicious glance.

Two other cars were following them towards the club where their Incubus was. The plan was simple: Set the bait on her position, wait for the demon and attack him when he least expects it. The only thing they were hoping for now was that he knows where other demons held Vergil and how will Dante persuade him to cooperate until they finally close the other hell gates. After they finish the job, he might never have to see his brother again.

A few minutes before they reached the club, after half an hour of driving through the crowded streets of Limbo City, James called Kat.

-Wait, let me put you on speaker.- she said and removed the phone from her ear.

-I hope you're ready for this, guys.- he coughed and cleared his throat. –Club is full of demons and once they realize you're there, Dante... They will attack instantly.

-I know how this goes, you don't have to encourage me. The only thing I'm not happy about is not being able to dip in that pool of yours, while the girls are there.- Dante conceitedly said and Sam sneered to himself, as Kat irritatedly rolled her eyes and looked through the window.

-You'll get your chance, don't worry. Just get that demon.- he sighed. –And Kat... Take care.

-I'll be fine.- she briefly glanced at Dante's face.

She hang up right before they parked outside of the club called Diablo. How ironic. It was placed in the suburban part of the city, surrounded by lots of other bars and nightclubs. It seemed like a pretty exciting nightlife in this part of the Limbo City. Dante had to admit he's never been here before. Another two cars were parked right behind a corner and ready for any kind of surprise. Kat, Sam and Dante nervously walked in front of the entrance hoping everything will turn out fine. Before Kat decided to walk inside, Dante firmly gripped her hand.

-You can give up whenever you want and I can get in and finish them the hard way. Just say the word.- he benevolently looked into her eyes, hoping she will withdraw.

-No. We'll do as we planned.- she smiled at him. –I'll lead him somewhere less crowded, you'll follow us from a safe distance and when I give you the signal, they attack.

-And what's the signal?

-Sparda.- she whispered his father's name. –Is that all or you need to tell me something else?- she nervously stuttered.

-Take this.- he reminded himself and handed her Ebony. –If anything happens, just shoot.

She tightly grabbed his beloved gun and pushed it into her purse, taking out the small one and handing it to Dante who almost started laughing at a little gun.

-Let's go.- he decisively said and put on a black hat he got to hide his partly white hair, at least for a short time.

There were no guards outside of the club so getting in was definitely the easy part of this mission. Finding Incubus, catching him and getting away in one piece will be tough. They walked inside, while Sam waited for the party to begin from outside, leaned on his car. The place was crowded with humans and demons. Dante and Kat could barely move through the crowd that was more and more energetic as the songs were passing by. They exchanged looks as they rushed to the dance floor, trying hard not to be recognized by anyone or anything. Since they weren't dancing, they did look a bit suspicious, mostly Dante who had to cover half of his face with oversized hat.

The club itself was a perfect hangout for younger generations and demons looking for fun. It was equipped with an amazing light show that made everyone go crazier than they were already. The ceramic floor was already full of broken glass and beer bottles, though it was just the beginning of the party. As the light would sometimes lighten up the walls, Dante noticed fire colored on most of them and big speakers blasting the music DJ was playing.

-I'm going to find him!- Kat shouted in Dante's ear.

-I'll be at that bar!- he shouted back as he leaned next to her head and pointed at the bar on the other side of the club. –Be careful.

Kat nodded and turned around herself, trying to see the Incubus' familiar, wicked face. She thought she'll probably find him somewhere in the back room waiting for her, but she was wrong. After ten minutes of desperately searching for him, he was the one Kat hammered in when she twisted her ankle and broke her heel, as someone pushed her. Dante was far away now and she couldn't call him through the Bluetooth earphones since it was too loud for him to hear her.

The Incubus, surprised by who he was seeing in front of him, instinctively grabbed Kat's wrist and violently pulled her off the dance floor, into the hallway towards the bathrooms. That room was mostly filled with couples making out leaned on the dark blue walls. He pushed her to the wall and blocked her body from getting away with his strong arms.

At that moment she had a bright look at him as he was lighten up by the lamp near their heads. He had a short, chestnut hair full of gel and beautiful facial, making her think how could someone so perfect be so evil. As he was extremely close to her, she noticed the red dot in both of his light green eyes. Shit. He mesmerized her just like few days earlier.

-We have to stop meeting like this, little witch.- he wickedly smiled at her and wiped out the mixture on her forehead that was hiding her tattoo. –I'm starting to believe you're stalking me.- he quietly glanced at her silent face. –You can talk now.

-Go to hell!- she finally said irritated by his power to mesmerize people and control them with his own will.

-To hell? No thank you. It's much more fun up here with naive girls like you constantly twiddling around me.

Kat tried slipping between his arm and body but he restrained her with the other one, aggressively ramming her into the wall, once again. She helplessly yelped and looked away from his bodeful, smiling face.

-I would think twice before doing that, baby. This place is full of my friends and you might end up like the bitch from earlier, despite the fact that I enjoy your adorable company.- he squinted. –You're forgetting who I am.

-Demon scum. That's what you are.- she angrily stated and didn't mince words.

-You're even cuter when you're pissed.- he rubbed her nose with his finger. -Let me tell you how this will work. We'll go to the back room where you will tell me everything I want to know. You'll answer my every question. If I'm satisfied, you'll be alright and I might even let you go with minor injuries. But if I sense a slight suspicion in your words, you will die.

Dante was nervously looking around, searching for Kat. She wasn't answering him since they parted and he was getting worried. After another beer he finally decided to go to the toilet and call her from there. He hardly moved through the crowd and reached the hallway that lead to the toilet. After he passed by the couples and doors with sign _Staff only_ attached to them, he finally reached the toilet. Before calling Sam, he checked if he was alone in the room.

-Kat's not answering me.- he said, leaned on the edge of the dirty sink.

-Doesn't matter. We're going in only after she calls you.- Sam listlessly said as he took a bite of the hot dog he bought earlier.

-Listen up, pansy!- Dante flew off the handle, irritated by Sam's calm voice. –I can't find her anywhere. I'm starting this party now!- he hang up on him and crossly got out of the toilet.

-Shit.- Sam said to his chin and threw away the rest of the hotdog. –Guys, something happened. Get on your positions and wait for my signal.- he warned the other two cars through the radio.

Group of 11 Gamma's men quickly rushed towards the back of the club to hide over there and patiently wait for Sam's signal to move in and capture the Incubus.

Dante slowly and insensibly opened the staff doors and slipped inside, searching for Kat. Inside was another hallway with dirty, white walls and floor covered with dried blood stains. There were two doors at each side of the hallway and one at the end of it. Assuming Kat and Incubus could be there, he approached the doors at the end of the hallway and quietly started opening them, hoping nothing terrible will wait him inside on the other side.

-I'm going to ask you one more time!- Incubus violently grabbed Kat's hair and pulled her head back as he didn't notice Dante was opening the doors. –Where is the Nephilim and what are his plans?! I know you're working with him!

-I haven't seen him for 2 years!- she yelped and squirmed on the chair as he pulled her hair even stronger.

As soon as Dante noticed him above her helpless body, hurting her, he aggressively wide opened the doors and got Incubus' attention. He felt such strong anger filling his whole body when he saw his bodeful, wicked face gazing at him.

-Get your filthy hands off her, you ugly piece of shit!

Dante activated his Eryx weapon, promptly approached the Incubus and smashed him into the wall, piercing through it and making a huge hole on the building. Luckily, other demons didn't hear what was going on, next to the loud music blazing from the speakers. Incubus ended up lying on the ground at the back of the club, surrounded by Gamma men who all pointed at him with their weapons. When Dante saw them outside, grabbing the Incubus and dragging him towards the cars, he finally turned to feeble Kat who was barely standing on her feet, leaned on the chair.

-Are you hurt?- he worriedly asked and approached her, looking for any visible injury.

-It was her fault.- she jokingly pointed at the heel that was broken. –I twisted my ankle and somehow rammed into him.

-I'm sorry.- he said as he put his arm around Kat to help her walk towards the car.

-You don't have to be. It was my choice.- she vulnerably stated and tightly gripped the end of his jacket, leaned on him.

-Then you should stop making bad choices and decisions.

-Trying to close hellgates is something bad?- she interestingly asked.

-No, Kat. You know what I meant.- he was holding her while they were slowly approaching Sam's car. –I just don't want you to get hurt anymore.

-Thanks for caring so much.- he actually thought she was being slightly sarcastic.

-I'm serious. You helped me a lot back then and I have to repay to you.

-You repaid to me when you saved me from Mundus.- she reluctantly remembered.

He stopped and curiously looked at her, thinking how can she be so ungrateful after what he's done for her. After he saved her again. Maybe he said something wrong. On the other hand, Kat was sure he was convinced that he's in a debt to her and she hated that. It was amazing how they could irritate each other in such short time without reason. Both of them were just looking for a way to avoid talking, since their chats were getting pretty weird. Thankfully, Sam break the silence as he stopped right next to them with his car and honked.

-Get in, frowny people. We're going home to investigate this fairy!- Sam jokingly pointed at cars that were driving away with Incubus and their men.

-Oh, shut up.- Dante angrily said as he helped Kat to get in the back seat.


	6. JUST A DREAM

**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**

_**Chapter six - Just a dream**_

After reaching the mansion, they instantly decided to investigate the captured Incubus and see what he knows. Dante was surprised when James showed him a torture chamber for demons underneath his home. They entered it from the basement through dark tunnels that looked like catacombs. Incubus had a binding over his eyes so he didn't know where he was or how to get out. He was insidiously snickering most of the time, while he was listening Dante's and James' conversation about the location of the hellgates. Sam and two other Gamma men were going with them as Kat decided she didn't want to participate in this investigation. She rather went to her room to get herself cleaned up and to treat her ankle.

The walls of the torture chamber were made of moistly, black stone just like the floor. There was one metal chair in the middle of the room, with chains for legs and arms. Next to it was a wooden table with some disturbing torture instruments. He might be a demon but that doesn't mean he can't feel the pain.

Dante would be worried if he didn't know all of this was just for demons. He was glad people found out about their existence. They were blinded the whole time, but now they were fighting back. It might be a dirty payback, but at least it was a payback.

After they placed and chained the Incubus on the metal chair, they finally removed the binding. He squinted at their severe gazes, looked around himself and happily smirked.

-Nice touch. Is this my grave?- Incubus jokingly said. –You can kill me if you want to. I don't regret a single thing I did.

-I'm sure you don't but first we need some information...- Dante harshly began. –If you don't cooperate... Let's just say we'll get that info out of you the hard way.- he smirked.

-Ooh, I'm shaking.- he fearlessly made a sound with chains around his wrists. –But there's no reason not to cooperate with you. After all, you're all going to die soon.

Sam, Dante and James worryingly exchanged looks as the Incubus insidiously laughed and produced echo throughout the tunnels.

-Where are you imprisoning the other Nephilim?- James finally got to the point.

-Imprisoning?!- Incubus surprisingly asked and laughed. –You can't be serious.

-Start talking, ladykiller.- Sam was severely bored by the small talk.

-Good one.- he smiled at him. –Gentleman, demons are not imprisoning Vergil. We have much better plans involving him.

-It probably has something to do with hellgates.- Sam commented as he looked at James.

-Actually it doesn't. Gates have a small role in this story. The main protagonist now is your beloved brother you treated so dreadfully, Dante.- he lowered his head and wickedly looked into Dante's eyes. –Do you ever regret it?- he almost whispered.

-Regret what?- Dante interestingly approached the Incubus.

-Almost killing what's left of your family? Spilling the blood of your brother? Do you ever question what would happen if you joined him?

-Vergil and I have a different aspect of life on Earth. He wanted to use Mundus' power, to rule humans. I did what I had to.

-Well you were wrong!- his voice suddenly became slightly deeper and scarier.

All who were present in the torture chamber took few steps back from the Incubus, except Dante who was still seriously close to him. He started suspecting in his own brother's innocence in all this. Incubus was fearless and valorous, not frightened by anything. He knew that, whatever demon plan they were making, it won't be prevented by anyone.

-What have you done to him?- this time Dante was calm and serene, patiently waiting for a clear and straight answer.

-He has done it to himself, Dante.- he bent his head. –He has done it to himself.

-That's enough.- James pulled Dante by his shoulder. –We'll come back tomorrow.

Dante shoot the Incubus with his ireful glance, watching him straight in the eyes until the guards finally closed the chamber doors. He was silent during the whole trip back to the ground floor of the mansion while Sam and James were discussing what the Incubus has told them.

-It seems as if Vergil wanted to be captured by them.- Sam stated as he avoided to look at Dante since he could feel the anger in his direction.

-I'm not going to assume anything yet, Sam. It's too early for any kind of statements. What I do know is that we have to find him as soon as possible.- James answered him as they finally reached the living room. –I think it would be the best for both of you to get some sleep. We have some tough times ahead of us. Dante, you will stay here, right?

-I don't...- he wanted to refuse, but Kat was still here and he had no other choice. –Okay.

-Sam will show you to your room.- he turned one last time before going on the first floor to his own room. –Oh, and don't plan anything for tomorrow. I'm hosting a charity party. It will be pretty amusing.

Dante nodded as James walked away, saying good night to both of them. Sam reluctantly showed him where his room was located, still convinced that Dante hates his guts. The room was placed right between Sam's and Kat's rooms on the second floor. It was an ordinary bedroom, much more classier than his apartment back at the harbor. He felt good lying in clean sheets after showering in warm water. Despite that, he was still unable to fall asleep after two hours of quietly lying in the bed, half-covered with a blanket, staring at the white ceiling. After thinking of what was Kat doing while he was with the Incubus, he switched to Vergil. Could it be that after all the hatred towards the demons, he was now working with them?

_Stay out of this! _Kat heard Vergil's voice, surrounded by darkness.

_Do NOT fight back. _This time it was Dante's. _I will come back for you._

Kat knew she was reliving some of the toughest moments with the Nephilims but where the hell was she and why was this happening?

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared in front of her, enlighten amongst the darkness. It was the Incubus. He was insidiously smirking and calmly approaching her. Incubus was wearing a black suit and red V-neck shirt, with hands in his pockets. As he came dangerously close, he leaned his palm on her cheek. She couldn't move again. It was just a dream, she was certain. In reality, he was imprisoned in the torture chamber. There was no way he got out or escaped.

-Are you afraid?- he asked as he looked straight at her widen eyes.

-Yes.- she dreaded and lowered her head. –Why are you doing this?

-Isn't it obvious, little witch?- he gently touched her hair. –I can get in your dreams whenever I want to. It's what I do best.

-It's just a dream.- she comforted herself. –Why are you demons actively trying to take over the world and kill Dante?

-How ignorant of you. Even in your own dreams, while you're sleeping, you're still worried about everyone around you. I pity you.- he started walking around her and smirking at her shivering body. –If I told you why are we doing it, it wouldn't be as exciting as it is.

-There's no income in that. Only infirmity. Attacking the ones who are weaker will get you nowhere.

-Stop thinking about it. It will just mess up your little brain. Nephilim and the others will do the real job. Well, they will try. You should stay away.- he said making her feel worthless.

-Get out of my dreams.- she decisively said and succeeded to turn her back on him.

-It isn't that simple, my dear.- he pulled her shoulder and turned her around, facing his wicked smile once again. –You should relax first.

He gripped Kat's neck with one hand and leaned the other one on her waist. He stopped smiling and focused on her shaking lips with his forehead leaned on her.

-Don't you dare...- she helplessly whispered and closed her eyes.

Incubus ignored her menacing refusal and pulled her body close to his. No matter how beautiful and attractive he was, he was still a fucking demon. Incubus! There was no way this was happening. Kat wanted to scream out loud but she wasn't able to. He somehow managed to slip into her dreams and mesmerize her and now she couldn't escape him. This was worse than the nightmares she used to have.

As the darkness hide his face, leaned on her forhead, he finally collided their lips. The moment it happened, she avowedly screamed as she woke up in her bed, covered in cold sweat.

Just like a little child scared of monsters under its bed, she jumped out of the covers and turned on the light. She slid down the cold wall, on the floor, covering her angry and tired face with her hands, barely holding the tears from running. It was morning but she couldn't know since the shutters were closed.

After a few moments of restraining tears with quiet whining, her bedroom doors opened and Dante peeped behind them. He promptly crouched next to her and embraced her with his strong arms. Kat didn't withstand to him and so he managed to put her back in bed.

Dante was wearing his white tank top and blue pajamas he found in the closet in his room. His hair was all messed up and all around spiky since he went to sleep without drying it first. When he heard Kat's scream, he forgot to check out his appearance and simply rushed towards her room.

-What's wrong?- he carefully removed hair from her upset face.

-Nightmare...- she whispered with a husky, listless voice, deciding whether not to or to mention the Incubus. –Different than before.

-Was it worse than the others?- he thoughtfully asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

-He was in it.- Kat closed her eyes as one tear dropped down her cheek and on the neck.

She didn't have to be completely accurate. Dante knew she was talking about the Incubus. Those demons usually appear in women's dreams and make love with them in order to father a child. It was even worse since this guy was in the same building as they were but he wasn't able to kill him. Not yet. First he had to get all the possible information out of him.

-He didn't?- he asked, hoping she will negate it, 'cause otherwise he would have to change his plans for that damn bastard and kill him without hesitation and regrets.

-No... He just kissed me and then I woke up.- she squinted at his concerned face.

Kat wasn't so upset with the kiss, as she was with how that dream reminded her of the other nightmares she used to have. This was equally violent and disturbing as them and that was the biggest problem. She was afraid of triggering the old ones.

-I swear, that jackass will get what he deserves.- he wiped another tear that started running down her face. –For that matter, he probably harassed other girls sleeping in this mansion. We can't do nothing about it until he doesn't spit out what he knows about Vergil. We'll get rid of him then, don't worry.

-I know.- she curled on the bed and put her hands around her knees. –What did he say to you last night?

-Nothing worth mentioning.- he skipped the part with Vergil not being imprisoned since he didn't want to make her upset even more. –We will deal with him today before the party.

-Damn, I totally forgot about it. I have to help James with preparations.

-I might help too, but I was told to take a day off so I could probably take a dip in that pool of his.- he excitedly jumped off her bed and started walking towards the doors. –Maybe the girls are there today too!

-Sure they are.- she sarcastically said as she fixed her pillow.

-Wow, am I smelling jealousy?- He turned to her and sniffed with his nose twice.

They interestingly stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to do next. While he was barely smiling, she curiously explored his face, waiting for his next move 'cause she didn't have any. Moments like this were repeated more and more as they spent time together. Unfortunately, both of them still didn't know if they should do something about it. They clearly cared for each other, that was for sure.

When she realized he won't do anything, she made a move instead.

-Get out, I have to change.- Kat seriously said as she slipped out of her bed.

-You sure I can't stay here and watch?- he jokingly asked as he opened the doors.

-Dante, get out!- she loudly laughed and threw a pillow at him right before he rushed through the doors, smirking to himself.


	7. TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW

**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**

_**Chapter seven - Tell me something I don't know**_

In the early morning two guards finally left their position in the tunnels in front of the torture chamber, leaving the Incubus alone for about half an hour. Who could've ever known that, after whole night without the incidents, something will happen in those 30 minutes.

-Hello there.- dark figure appeared in the corner of shady chamber Incubus was placed in, sounding little too familiar.

-My friend...- Incubus tiredly grinned, looking at the figure. –How did you find me?

-Doesn't matter now. Our leader sent me to get you.- he crouched next to the metal chair. -But first, tell me what do they know.

-I didn't tell them anything. And I won't. Now get me out of here.- he impatiently replied.

-Really? They know nothing?- figure asked in disbelief and started walking around the room. –Not even where we are, how to close the gates or what are our plans?

-Everyone knows what demons are planning to do.- Incubus ironically stated.

-But do they know what is _he_ planning?

-Until recently, they thought _he_ was captured by us.

-Ignorant fools.- figure laughed. –But you've told them, didn't you?

Incubus got nervous when he heard his friend's deadly serious voice. He did tell them the other Nephilim wasn't captured. Instead of answering to him, he lowered his head and sighed.

-I'm disappointed in you, Seb.- figure pretentiously said and smirked.

-They're hosting a party tonight. That's something, right?

-It's something.- figure agreed. –But it's not enough to get you out of here, my friend.

-What does that mean?- Incubus asked, slightly frightened.

-It means that I will take care of them tonight, but you will stay here. The leader made himself clear. If you screw things up I'm not allowed to help you.

-Bullshit! I didn't do anything! They don't know enough.- he raged at his friend's malice.

-Yes, nothing that crossed the line but still... You've made a mistake.

-Really? After 200 years you're going to leave me here with these dull creatures? All those years mean nothing to you?- Incubus asked in disbelief, hoping his old friend will have mercy on him.

-It doesn't matter what it means to me...- he hesitated. -What's important now is the rise. Take this as a collateral damage.

-How comforting.

-It should be. I was told to kill you as soon as I can. I'm doing you a favor here.- he got impatient. –Goodbye, Sebastian.

In the next second, the figure disappeared and the Incubus was once again alone. He quietly cursed to his chin and lowered his head. He has never been this angry on any other demon before. How cruel could it be... Being deceived by his own friend. Still, he shouldn't expect anything better from a demon 'cause, that's how they usually deal with everyone.

...

-Good morning Dante!- James cheerfully said as he noticed Dante standing in front of his room. –You must've come here to find out more about Gamma and myself.

-Actually, I was wondering if I could take a swim in that pool of yours and see if the ladies are still there.- Dante winked and grinned. –And then get the information out of my new favorite demon, of course.

-I wouldn't hassle too much if I were you. They left for their college few hours ago.- James replied to him as he closed the book he was reading. –My daughters did send you their regards, though.- he winked back at him.

-Oh, I didn't...- he tried to explain himself thinking why Kat didn't tell him that.

-It's alright. You're human too.- he glanced at his confused face. -Well, in some way. Anyways, I believe you will stay with me to hear the story. It won't take too long, I still have to prepare the party and we'll get to the Incubus later.

-I'm listening.- Dante, barely interested, walked inside the room and closed the doors behind him.

-It all started 30 years ago in this same mansion. I was a teenager, eager for life and freedom, but I have always been overprotected by my parents. That was because they knew about demons and so I was home schooled my entire childhood. Back then, demons were actively killing everyone who knew about them, and so one day they came to my doors. It was an unexpected situation for my parents and...- he hesitated a bit. –They were killed that day. Instead of killing me too, one of the demons said the same thing will happen to me if I ever tell anyone about this. His name was Mundus.

-You're kidding?- Dante abashedly said in disbelief.

James gently smiled to him and approached the window to have a clear view at the large, white tent his men were setting up for the party. He reluctantly remembered his parents and that fatal day, but Dante deserved to know everything. Almost, everything.

-We had something in common, Dante. Hatred against Mundus and demons in general. All these years I've tried taking him down with no success, and then you showed up with your Nephilim skills and destroyed him for good. For that I am eternally grateful to you.

-Mundus had to be stopped. I did what I had to.

-And you did well.- James added with a smile. –When I got little older, I decided to form Gamma, the first human resistance group that actively kills demons of all kinds without exceptions. Luckily for the mankind, my idea quickly spread throughout the country. I've never thought _everyone_ will know about the demon presence, though. I was kinda surprised with that one.

James deeply sighed and decided to walk with Dante down the tunnels towards the torture chamber to have their little chat with the Incubus.

-How did you find out about the other hellgates?- Dante skipped the subject, interested in only one thing.

-Few years ago, actually. And quite accidentally, if you ask me. I was dragged into the Limbo. I still haven't found out who got me in or how, nor how did I got out. But I'm sure of one thing.- he coughed. –I saw those bloody hellgates, lying in the bottom of the dark cave, wide open for every single creature from Hell. When I got out, I did some exploring, talked to many people about the gates and got the worst possible answer. The gates were able to be closed, but only trough Limbo and with two Nephilims. I've heard about you and your brother before but never really expected to need your help. We were searching for you two ever since only to find out you've been in a feud. A rough one, from what I've heard.

-It would be too cheesy if I say I'm disappointed in him.- Dante joked and remembered the day he almost killed his brother. –When we killed Mundus, I honestly thought we will be able to continue living like a normal family, my brother and I. But then...- he hesitated and stopped walking in the middle of the dark tunnel. –It's like something clicked in him, something that proved me I was wrong about everything. All he really wanted was to take Mundus' place and shamelessly rule humans, despite the fact that we almost died trying to free them. He started this indescribably strong anger inside of me. He would be dead if it weren't for Kat...

-Thankfully, she's always in the right place at the right time.- James decided to break their reminding of rough situations. –I hope you know Kat's in good hands. She's been of great help to us and I could never let anything bad happen to her.

-I'm glad to hear that.- Dante senselessly said as they finally walked up to the doors of the chamber.

-I have heard a strange scream coming out of her room earlier this morning.- James interestingly said as one of the guards opened the doors.

-Yeah. Our friend over here is to blame for that.- as he pointed at the Incubus, Dante promptly approached him and hit him in the head with his strong fist. –Had fun last night, huh?!- he hit him again.

-I'm surprised to see the Nephilim caring so much for a human.- Incubus tried to provoke him.

-I swear, if you don't spit everything out right now...

-I have a proposition.- Incubus said and smiled at Dante's face irritated by him. –I've made some mistakes in my life. Nothing to be ashamed of, but I do feel slightly bad about it. I will tell you absolutely everything if you promise to take me to the party tonight.

-Like that's going to happen.

-Well I could stay here and play with guests' minds. I'm sure there will be a lot of beautiful women. Or I could come with you and be good for the rest of the night. I don't really enjoy moldy underground places.

-Was that a threat? Give me a straight answer, since I need to know should I kill you now or right away!- Dante sarcastically said and tried to hit him again, but James stopped him.

-I think you should listen to him.- James opposed to Dante's anger. -He might be just another demon scum, but we need that information and we certainly don't need any accidents with my guests.

Dante didn't even want to answer to James' statement. That was the biggest pile of bull he has ever heard. You can't just simply trust a demon who's giving you direct threats. He stepped away from chained Incubus and started impatiently and angrily walking around the dark room.

-If you approach to Kat... If you even look in her way... The party is over for you, just like your miserable life.

-Understood.- Incubus wickedly smiled at him, as he watched both of them leave the room.

Instead of dipping in the pool, Dante spent the rest of the day helping Kat and the others to set up tables inside of the tent. He was in charge of setting up the largest stereo he has ever seen, and 5 speakers across the floor underneath the tent. He decided not to mention anything about Incubus to Kat since he knew she would only get more frustrated and depressed than she was earlier. He would only make it worse. One thing he could do was hope everything will go as they planned.


	8. DON'T STOP THE PARTY (PART 1)

_**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**_

**_Chapter eight - Don't stop the party (Part 1)_**

Around 8 pm, tent was already full of guests and James was all around the place, not having any time for Dante, Kat or any of his men. In the mean time, Dante was boringly sitting behind one of the round tables, drinking whiskey and eyeing female guests. He didn't notice Kat anywhere and he was actively avoiding tedious Sam and his pesky conversations. Next to everything, he wasn't letting the Incubus out of his sight, who was sitting across the tent behind another table, surrounded by few James' men

As for the clothing, all men were in their tuxedos except for Dante, of course. James did make him take it on but after one unbearable hour of wearing it, he decided to take at least the jacket off. Dante was wearing a black shirt, black bottom of his tuxedo and black shoes. His hair was tousled as always, but he didn't really care. All he wanted it for the party to end so he can get himself out of the most uncomfortable pants he has ever worn.

-Someone has a good taste after all.- Dante sighed at the sound of Sam's annoying voice behind him.

-What are you talking about?- he boringly asked and turned to him, not responding to girls who were innocently smiling to him.

-Babes you're checking...- he pointed with his finger as he leaned his elbows on the table.

Instead of answering him with two or three insults and distancing from him, Dante decided to start a conversation since he wasn't in the mood for anything else.

-So what's up with you?

-Me?- Sam surprisingly repeated. –I don't like spoiled, rich girls like them.- he said thinking Dante asked him about girls and relationships. –I was having this one girl on my mind, but I don't think she's interested in me.

-I didn't mean on that, dummy. But I'm interested now, though.- Dante responded sensing who was Sam talking about.

And he didn't like it.

After few moments of awkwardly staring at each other, they heard someone behind them looking for Dante. As they both turned around, Dante once again barely recognized Kat.

She was wearing a beige, sleeveless wrap dress reaching length right above her knees, with open back and black heels. The dress was showing all of the tattoos on her arms, back and this time she didn't hide the one on her forehead. Her hair was let down and curly, with few straps occasionally covering her eyes but she was constantly removing them. She was talking to one of James' men because she couldn't find Dante anywhere.

Both Dante and Sam were speechlessly gazing at her, barely out of breath. They've never seen her this beautiful.

-Like I said, I'm not the one she's interested in.- Sam repeated and smiled at Dante, as Kat spoke again.

Dante suddenly felt a terrible pain in his stomach. He wanted to approach her so badly, hug her, dance with her. He wanted to kiss her but he knew she's not safe. Not before he talks with the Incubus again for all that he knows, the demon can pull whatever he wants whenever he wants to. Why the hell was he suddenly feeling like this!?

-I have to go.- he hurriedly mumbled and sprinted towards the Incubus.

-Kat's that way...- Sam confusedly pointed behind him.

Sebastian interestingly leaned on the back of his chair when he noticed Dante nervously approaching him.

-Watch what you're doing. I've got security.- he laughed and glanced at the men behind him as Dante stopped by his table.

-No, YOU watch what you're doing. If you even think about looking at Kat, I will kill you.- Dante silently hoped she wouldn't even notice the Incubus since his table was placed in the corner of the tent.

-Aw, it must be horrible for you, having feelings for someone and loving others.- Sebastian wickedly smiled at him. –I've heard Nephilims have more enhanced emotions from both angels and demons together. Feelings are stronger even more than human's. I can't imagine what would you do to me if I killed her.- he noticed Dante's face getting angrier. –Which I won't, of course.

-Just don't forget on our agreement and don't let her see you. It'll only get worse.

-I think it's too late for that.- he innocently pointed his finger behind Dante.

Kat was frightenly staring at them from the distance, not knowing what to do or what to say. She couldn't believe that after everything that happened, Dante allowed him to be at the party. Was he really not thinking of her feelings? All she wanted to do now is get away from everyone and close herself inside of her room. She decisively scuttled on her heels towards the exit.

-Shit.- Dante cursed and went after her. –You don't move!- he shouted back at Sebastian.

Dante easily caught up with her since it was obviously hard to run in high heels.

-Kat wait! I can explain!- he gently grabbed her arm and turned her around.

-I don't care. Let me go!- she sadly muttered and avoided looking him in the eyes.

-He said he will tell us everything if we let him be on the party. You think I didn't want him to rot in that chamber!?

-So that worthless info is more important than me!?- she ofendedly shouted at him and removed her arms from his strong grip. -Did you forget what he did to me last night? I've stopped having nightmares that were destroying my life and then he shamelessly does that.

-Oh come on!- he just couldn't confess it to her, not yet. –You know he would do all kinds of shit if we kept him downstairs against his will. He won't do anything like this.

-Still, I want him out of my sight. I can't stand him looking at me and I know he will.- she helplessly tried walking away from Dante but he didn't let her.

-He won't because I told him so. You know all those demons are actually afraid of Nephilims. They're all bark and no bite.- he tried comforting her. –You're missing out a great party. Sure it's full of mostly old, boring, rich people but the music is still good.

-I'm gonna kill him.- she impotently whispered as Dante put his arm around her and took her back to the tent.

-Of course you will.- he jokingly whispered back.


	9. DON'T STOP THE PARTY (PART 2)

_**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**_

_**Chapter nine - Don't stop the party (Part 2)**_

_I had so much trouble with this chapter and its ending but I think it turned out quite good. Well, as much as it can be. You'll get it later ;) Enjoy._

Kat decided to stay at the other part of the tent to relax but she knew she wouldn't be able to forget the Incubus is extremely near and probably watching her. There was also one thing she wasn't able to get off her mind. Seeing Dante almost completely suited up almost made her laugh and cry at the same time. There was no way she could get used to him like that, though he did look pretty handsome. More handsome than usual of course.

Dante however decided to watch the Incubus from a safe distance just in case he tries something stupid. If the damn thing wasn't up there with everyone, he would probably choose to be next to Kat but that plan already fall apart.

-So we're both solo tonight, huh?- Sam appeared next to Dante.

-Oh God...- Dante sighed, already bored out of Sam's yet untold story.

-What are we going to do with pretty boy over there?- he pointed at the Incubus.

-He ain't going nowhere from that table, that's for sure. And as soon as he gives us the info, he's dead.

-That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?- Sam disagreed with him. –After all, he will help us.

-He messed up big time. There's no way he's getting away with it.

–Yeah, yeah, I know what you really need Mr Nephilim. See that redhead over there?- he pointed at a girl with tequila in her hand, occasionally glancing at Dante. –She's from Theta resistance group and she's literally obsessed with Nephilims. I bet what you need now is a little action to forget this mess we're in.

Dante rolled his eyes on Sam's proposition since the last thing he needed was 'action'. He just wanted the night to peacefully end so he could get everything out of that demon, kill him and then go to sleep. Though, the girl was pretty hot, that's for sure.

-I need to keep an eye on dipshit over there.

-I can do it instead.

-Really?- Dante hesitated. –I can count on you?

-Sure.- Sam tried assuring him. –If girls were eyeing me like they're eyeing you I'd probably think twice, but in this case... You can count on me, dude.

-Yeah, it's not my fault I'm this handsome.- Dante jokingly said. –Okay. But only for half an hour. And if you loose him I'll kill you. I swear.

-Okay, okay. Just go. I got my eyes on him.- Sam poured himself a glass of wine as Dante premeditatedly moved towards the girl.

Two hours and eight tequila shots later Dante was still carelessly talking with the redhead, surprised since she knew more about him as the Nephilim, than himself. Why did James prepare so much alcohol after all? He was thinking of taking the girl to the pool later but a part of him couldn't leave Incubus and Kat in the same place, no matter of Sam watching the demon.

Dante knew something was wrong with him. He didn't usually think of other girls while with one, but Kat was different. Since he saw her all girled up he couldn't get her off his mind. He never felt that protective and weak towards anyone. Dante wasn't even sure why he listened to Sam since he could've just go to Kat and see how she's doing but some routines are hard to change.

Kat on the other side already tried reaching Dante but when she spotted him having fun with someone else, she angrily decided to avoid him for the rest of the night. Was that jealousy appearing or she was just still angry at him? She did feel a bit relaxed when she noticed the Incubus wasn't present at the party. He was nowhere to be found so she finally started enjoying the party. Dante probably sent him back to the basement.

-Looking for someone?- a familiar voice whispered in her ear as Kat's whole body frightenly shivered.

-Leave me alone.- she helplessly said and tried getting away from the crowd but the Incubus instantly grabbed her hand.

-Relax. I just wanted to apologize for what I did.- he innocently smiled at her but his grin quickly disappeared when she slapped him.

-I don't care.- she crossed arms on her chest and looked away. –Get away from me or I'll call Dante.

-No you won't. He's busy, remember?

-Go to hell.- she angrily sighed.

-I don't want any trouble. Like I said, I want to apologize for everything I've done. There's also something else I need to tell you but it's not safe here...- when she moved her hand to slap him again, he vigorously grabbed it and sighed. –Something bad's about to happen and you're not listening to me!

-You're lying!- Kat shouted at him but her voice was weaker than the music. –You just want to mesmerize me again!

-No, I decided to help you guys but you're not letting me! If I wanted to kill you I'd already do that. Sure, getting away from the Nephilim would be hard but I'd take my chances.- he got a bit serious and glanced at the exit. –But things have changed today. I'm abandoned by my brothers since they think I've told you too much. I decided to switch sides and offer you help.

-How can I trust you after all you did to me?

-A demon is coming, if he's not here already. He's taking a group of independent demons as a backup, though I think he won't need it. They're planning on capturing your precious little Nephilim. That demon... He's different than others you've encountered.

Kat hesitated with trusting him, she really did. But somehow the Incubus sounded honest and if he really wanted to paralyze her again, he would do it in a blink.

-You should say that to Dante.

-No. Like I said before, Dante never encountered with this kind of demon. He's able to weaken him and his powers the worst possible ways. I'm the only one who can kill him.- he slowly started moving to the exit.

-Shit. What do you propose then?- Kat decided to follow him from a safe distance.

-I need you to secure the exit. Don't let anyone out of the tent until I'm done with him.- he walked outside and turned to her. –I can only imagine how angry you are at me but there's no time for hate right now.

-Okay...- she obediently whispered as she watched Incubus distancing, knowing she'll regret it sooner or later.

Kat stood outside of the tent, leaned on a supporting pole when she noticed a van approaching the gates where Incubus was standing. Not much was to be seen since it was dark, but she did hear vehicle doors opening and closing and a silent conversation the demons started. Kat hesitated a bit but curiosity was killing her so she decided to approach them a bit closer.

-Where the hell is he?!- Dante shouted at Sam who was completely drunk and lying on the ground in the corner of the tent.

-Please, not so loud...- Sam was barely talking as he rolled on the ground. –Dude, I don't like your attitude.

-The Incubus is gone you idiot! And I can't find Kat anywhere.- Dante started anxiously walking around Sam.

-That's not good.

-Yeah, no shit it's not good. C'mon get up. We gotta find them.- he grabbed Sam's hand and barely lifted him up.

-Dante!- James worriedly shouted from behind. –He's gone!

-I know. We're going to find him.- he senselessly answered back.

-Alright, I'm gonna send everyone home. I can't risk their lives.- James sadly said knowing party time is over.

-You don't look like you're capable of doing anything but getting killed, Sam. You should stay here.

-Nah, I'm fine.- Sam carelessly said and followed his footsteps. –Let's assume that they're together... Where the hell could they be?

Dante shaked his shoulders and tried finding something suspicious but it was too dark to notice anything strange. Then a silent sound of a fight sounded off from the gates making both Dante and Sam agitatedly startle.

-Did you hear that?- Sam cowardly asked, staring at the dark.

-Let's go!- Dante said and started running towards the gates as Sam followed.

In pitch dark they managed to recognize an empty van and the gates widely opened but there was no one else besides Dante and Sam. They were alone but they did hear sounds of fighting again, this time little louder. Dante was sure the noises were coming from the forest near the mansion so he hurriedly came up with an idea.

-Okay, Sam, you heard James. Everyone is going home. You should move the van and make sure everyone who doesn't live here gets out safely.- he worriedly looked at him. –Can you do that?

-Of course I can...- he was barely standing straight. –I might trip now and then but doesn't mean I can't drive normally.

-Ah, I'm gonna regret this.- Dante anxiously sighed and moved towards the forest. –I'll check out what's going on in there!

As soon as he stumbled among the trees, the little luminosity of moonlight and stars disappeared behind dense treetops and Dante wasn't able to see anything anymore. He quietly swore every time he'd bump into a tree or trip over a log, but he was definitely moving in the right direction since sounds of a fight were becoming louder and louder.

After few moments Dante realized he was slowly moving uphill as the trees were getting rarer. When he finally reached the top of a small hill, he had quite a show to see. In front of him was a wide valley with a sight of Limbo city in the distance. At the bottom of the hill Dante was on, he noticed two dark figures fighting and realized they're source of the noise. Suddenly, he heard a suspicious movement behind him and immediately turned around, pointing ebony at a barely noticeable figure.

-Shit...- Kat fearfully whispered and distanced from him, barely moving in her heels. –Enough with the damn guns already.

-Kat? Sorry.- he put ebony away as he recognized her face hardly enlighten by the moonlight. –Are you okay? What the hell is going on down there?

-I'm fine and you shouldn't be here! Sebastian is taking care of it...- she hesitated a bit with her statement. –I think.

-He has a name now?- Dante instantly realized she was talking about the Incubus. –What the hell, Kat?! Who's he fighting with?

-Another demon who's here to get you!

-Oh really?- he said with a fake disbelief. –I'm gonna get both of them now.- he tried moving downhill as Rebellion appeared on his back but Kat stopped him.

-Dante, he's too strong, you can't fight him but Sebastian can! He wants to help!- she protested against his decision.

-He tried killing you, he tormented you in your dreams and maybe reactivated old nightmares and most importantly, he's a demon! You can't trust him. I was angry at myself when I said I'd let him be at the party.- he vigorously got into her face.

-Sebastian said the other demon will try to weaken you and then take you away.

-Really? Is that what changed your mind about him and removed all the mistrust you had in him few hours earlier? His fake statement?! Kat you know better than this.

-I don't think we have a choice. Look, he's already fighting with him. That has to mean something, right? Just don't go down there.

-Don't worry about me, take my gun and go to Sam. He's by the gates.- he coldly responded, ignored Kat's warning, handed Ebony and moved downhill towards the demons.

Dante tried approaching them and stay unnoticeable until he gets close enough to hear what were they arguing about, while they weren't trying to reap each others throats. Still, even from a quite small distance, their conversation was pretty damn confusing so he decided to approach them directly.

-Ladies!- he spread his arms as Rebellion appeared again. –Having fun?

-Dante, go away!- demons stopped fighting as Sebastian shouted at him with a bossy tone.

-I'd love to but it looks like the real party is happening here!

The other demon wickedly and interestingly stared at Dante, hoping he won't have to deal with his old friend for a long time. He was told to get the other Nephilim and he was to do it one way or another. Dante actually made his job a little bit easier since he won't have to crash a party and kill dozens of people while getting him.

Sebastian ignored Dante's cocky, persistent attitude and tried attacking his fellow demon but he unexpectedly got a tough punch in the head that made him vigorously hurl on the ground.

-Ah, Dante... The OTHER son of Sparda!- he defiantly bowed down to him.

-What do you want from me, hot shot?- Dante said as he gazed at Incubus who was painfully curling up on the ground.

-Taking you to your brother Vergil, dead or alive.- he viciously stared at him.

-To my brother?- Dante confusedly asked. This was the second time he felt Virgil won't be the good guy anymore.

-Yes, to your brother...- he slowly approached him to a safe distance. –Vergil spent some time in Hell and now fully inclines to his demonic side.

-That's what I wanted to tell you!- Sebastian moaned as he unsuccessfully tried standing up. –Vergil is not the same!

-Oh, you wouldn't recognize him, Dante...- demon wickedly laughed.

Dante was trying to stare at both of them as the demons were declaring the truth which he liked less and less as the seconds passed. He wanted to disbelieve them so eagerly but it was hard, not just because Vergil already proved him what his intentions are, but because deep down inside Dante knew his brother won't give up on his plan at any price.

New demon was bodefully grinning as he tried to approach Dante who was actively tracing his movements and distancing away at the same time. He didn't want to gave the demon an impression of being afraid but both Kat and Incubus warned him in time to stay away.

-This is going to be a quick fight.- demon got slightly serious, stopped smiling and senselessly appeared behind Dante, trying to attack him.

-I wouldn't be so sure about it!- Dante instantly grabbed the Rebellion, turned around and swung towards the demon who barely avoided the weapon.

As Dante tried attacking him again, on everyone's surprise demon vigorously grabbed the blade with both hands, blocking Dante from doing anything.

-Let's see what happens if I take this away from you.- he curiously leaned his head, turned the Rebellion upside down and started moving forward until Dante huddled into a tree with his back.

Demon belligerently wrested the sword out of Dante's hands and threw it away. Rebellion instantly reappeared on Dante's back but the demon blocked him from using it by smashing him into the tree once again. Seen from the Incubus' point of view, he was much bigger and probably stronger that the Nephilim and not being able to use the Rebellion was the worst case scenario.

As Dante avoided one fist in the face, he gave the demon one punch straight in the jaw but it only made him twitch his head once.

-Oh shit.- Dante gurgled as demon grabbed his neck, lifted him 2 feet in the air and smashed against the tree again.

Demon put his famous grin back on and in one swift move pierced through Dante's shirt, skin, flesh and bones to reach his heart. As he firmly grabbed the Nephilim's beating heart in his hands, Dante took a deep breath and frantically widen his eyes, looking anywhere but at the demon.

-I could kill you right now, your LIFE can end right now!- demon said as he was proving his power to kill the Nephilim. –As much as I'd love that, my boss needs you alive. Barely alive, he said, only so you could see his plan coming to realization.- he smashed him into a tree once again.

It's been a long time since Dante was afraid. Demon hordes were actively trying to kill him so he was too busy fighting them rather than stopping for a moment, realizing what's happening and being truly afraid. Frighten by the absurd reality he was living in.

Well he had his reality checked now, that's for sure. As the demon was gripping his heart firmer and stronger every second, he finally felt afraid, amongst the indescribably grievous pain that spread through his whole body. He wasn't afraid for himself since he already survived through unbearable torment and figured Vergil probably isn't imaginative when it comes to torture. No, he was afraid for everyone else. For humans. He promised they were all under his protection and now this happened.

But most of all, he was afraid for Kat. For the only true reason why he decided to help humans close the last hellgates, fight demons and now fight Vergil too. Because the only being Dante ever truly loved was and always will be her. He turned his head towards the small hill to see if she listened to him and went to Sam, but the last thing he saw before swooning was her anxious, distraught face in the distance.


	10. AFRAID

_**DmC: Devil May Cry - Stay Awake**_

_**Chapter ten - Afraid**_

_Yay! 10th chapter!_

Kat had a chance to get to unconscious Dante when Sebastian pulled the demon away from him, continuing their earlier fight. She uncontrollably threw herself on the ground next to his lifeless body and anxiously stared at the open wound on his chest, not knowing what to do since she was too weak to carry him away from there. Kat helplessly whispered his name as she stroked his cheek, but there was no response whatsoever. Dante was as good as dead.

-Kat!- Sebastian sounded off from behind, looking for her help as he barely avoided the other demon's attacks.

She had no time to think and so Kat grabbed Ivory which was lying next to Dante's body and pulled Evory out of her purse. After checking if they're both loaded, she clumsily stood up and decisively moved towards the demons. The one who attacked Dante was turning his back to Kat so she aimed Ivory at his head and Ebony at the middle of his spine without the hassle. She stated repeatedly shooting at him without stopping or hesitating, not even when he barely turned around and started moving towards her.

Sebastian then earned some time to find a way to kill his old „friend" by decaptivating his head, since it was the easiest way to get rid of that kind of demons. He hurriedly ran next to the demon who was still approaching Kat although she made about 50 holes in his body, almost rammed into Kat who was still frightenly shooting and finally reached Dante's body. Rebellion was still under his back so he pulled it out of there, hoping it won't disappear.

The moment he grabbed the sword, his hands started burning but Sebastian turned around, sprinted towards the other demon, ordered Kat to stop shooting and without the hesitation decaptivated fellow demon in one swing.

-We have to take Dante's body inside the mansion before other demons arrive. If we're lucky enough, by now the guests are all gone. - Sebastan spoke after few second of staring at his friend.

-No, if we're lucky enough, Dante will be alright! - Kat was obviously too stressed to normally talk with the Incubus.

-He's a damn Nephilim, of course he'll be alright. Now let's get him to the mansion. I'll grab him under the arms and you grab the legs.

After ten minutes of struggling through the forest, Kat and Sebastian finally made it to the gates. Sam was there leaned on the black van that used to belong to the demon, staring at the night sky like an idiot. As soon as he noticed them approaching, his jaw literally fell off at the sight of Kat and Incubus carrying Dante's lifeless body.

-What the fuck happened in there?- he anxiously looked at Dante and then Kat.

-No time to explain.- Sebastian said as they stopped to take a rest. –You and I will place him in the van and Kat will drive us to the mansion since this bloody yard is as big as the Titanic, trust me I saw it.

-I'm assuming you're walking around freely because you did something good?- Sam suspiciously raised his eyebrow.

-More than something.- Kat thankfully glanced at the Incubus. –Are the guests gone?

-All of them.

-Okay. Get Dante in the van. We've got more demons coming and we have to warn the others.- Kat decisively straighten up and approached the van and the boys followed her.

-Awesome.- Sam simply said as he helped the Incubus place Dante in the back of the van.

The living room of James' mansion was filled with his men and women, almost all 70 of them. They were discussing the disappearance of the Incubus and Kat but nothing could prepare them for what was following.

As Sebastian and Sam ran between two guards in front of the main entrance inside the mansion, everyone who was in the living room got chills down their spines at the sight of a Nephilim with an open wound on his chest. They were frightened even more when they realized who was carrying him.

-Don't shoot, he's with us!- Kat warned one guy right after he pulled his gun.

-What happened to him?!- James shouted from the other side of the room.

-Another demon came in order to take Dante away. A much stronger demon than what we've encountered before. He succeeded to weaken him but Sebastian killed the bastard on time. - as Kat finished, Incubus curiously glanced at her knowing she slightly changed the storyline. –There are more demons coming and we have to prepare for the worst.

-Very well. If you trust him, then I trust him too. Take Dante upstairs to his room and stay with him.- James said with a bossy tone and continued his speech after they obediently went to the first floor. –The rest of you... You heard her, we've got more demon scum approaching. I want every floor from the second closed for everyone, no one comes in or out of the basement. Close every door, window and other possible exits, I want dogs in the lobby with few guards, whoever wants to sleep will do it here or at the first floor. Gentlemen, get your guns 'cause were not leaving here until it's safe for us to do so.

After half an hour of impatiently waiting, Dante was still lying on his bed, motionless and practically dead. They ripped his shirt to see when the wound will start disappearing but nothing was happening. Not yet.

Kat was sitting on the floor right next to Dante's bed, anxiously gazing at his face and expecting his cynical grin to appear while Sam and Sebastian were sitting by a small desk, discussing what happened earlier, who was that demon and exactly how many demons are on their way to the mansion. Sebastian wasn't very talkative, but Sam was his complete opposite so he did slightly begin getting on Incubus' nerves.

-Why isn't he waking up?- Kat nervously looked at Sebastian.

-How is he going to wake up anyways?- Sam added as he stood up to check Dante's wound again.

-He's a Nephilim so he probably has something on or in him that triggers fast healing. Tattoo or something... This being quite a gash will probably need more time to heal.

-How do you know all this?- Kat interestingly asked as she leaned her head on the bed.

-Demon you met today... He is the so called 'Nephilim murderer'. Those demons are rare and usually old for a couple of thousand years.- he made a long sigh and continued. –We were practically friends and he explained it to me once. How to kill the Nephilim and other stuff.

-And the demons who are coming here as a backup?

-Usuall demons. One of them might be another Nephilim murderer, but just maybe. - Sebastian said and stretched his arms.

-Well I guess that makes Dante endangered.- Sam tried being funny but no one really wanted to laugh at the moment.

-Sam? Can you please get me a glass of juice?- Kat asked clearly trying to get rid of him.

-Sure.- he hesitated a bit but then left the room.

-Why are you doing this?- Sebastian curiously leaned his head so Kat explained her question. –Why are you helping us? What's in it for you and what do you expect in return?

-I already told you I was betrayed by other demons and I don't want to have anything to do with them.

-No. You're afraid.- she simply said as she hold up her head. –You're afraid of going back there but you're also afraid of staying here. That's why you killed that demon, so you can prove Dante you care, thinking he won't kill you.

He gazed at her with disbelief. Kat knew everything too good since she left him speechless.

-He won't kill you. I won't let him.- she tried assuring him. –As soon as you tell us the info, you can go.

-I appreciate it.- he mumbled. –The name is Sebastian, by the way.

-I know. The other demon called you like that few times. I figured that's probably your name.

Sebastian gently smiled at Kat, not believing she didn't want to kill him after all he has done to her. Terrorizing her in sleep, mesmerizing and paralyzing. No other girl would go through it as strongly as she did. That probably came from Dante's support and protection. He decided to leave Kat alone in Dante's room guessing the Nephilim wouldn't be glad to see him first thing after waking up. Searching for Sam and telling him Kat won't need that juice was his priority.

When Sebastian closed the doors behind him, Kat casually dropped her gaze at Dante's face. He was once again as peaceful and tranquil as he never was before. She liked exploring his face while he was asleep. It was the longest she could stare at him without awkwardly giggling and smiling or getting noticed by him. He was beautiful and she couldn't deny it.

After gazing at him for a few moments a new sound began pervading Kat's ears. She leaned her head closer to Dante's chest and recognized the sound of his heartbeat normal, then fast. She hesitatingly decided to peak through the wound and on her surprise and disgust, she noticed the organ itself working properly. At that moment Dante frightenly opened his eyes, rashly arose in a sitting position, took a deep breath and made terrified Kat rebound away from the bed.

-What the fuck was that!?- he confusedly shouted not aware of what happened.

-Whatever you do just don't look at your chest and don't panic. Everything will be alright... I think.- she tried being calm and still as she spread her arms in front of him.

-Holy shit!- he ignored her warning and looked at the wound on his chest. –What the hell happened to me!? This is a fucking hole!

-That's what happens when a crazy demon tries to rip your heart out.- she wrapped her arms around herself and sat on a chair next to the bed. –You scared the hell out of me, though. Just relax.

-Why didn't it heal already!?

-Sebastian said since it's a larger wound it will take more time.

-That son of a bitch is still alive?- he asked clearly angry and confused at the same time.

-That son of a bitch saved your life.- Kat innocently crossed her legs. –Now just relax. It will probably heal sooner than we hope.- she knew he wouldn't know what to say about that so she didn't let him respond at all.

-The other demon...- Dante whispered as he laid back in the bed and looked at Kat.

-He killed him. I did help a bit.- Kat gently smiled, ran a hand through his thick hair and started messing with it since she noticed he likes it. –Which reminds me that I left you guns back there.

-Thank you.- he sarcastically smirked and deeply sighed. –You're going to get them back, y'know.

-It's still not safe outside. There are more demons on their way over here and James is preparing everything for a fight.

-Shit. I should probably help them.- he tried getting up but she pushed his head back down.

-Not with a hole in your chest, smart-ass. Now how does this healing thing work?- she curiously asked as she tousled his hair a bit more.

-I have a tattoo on my back that starts glowing when the healing begins.- he hardly turned to the side to show her the tattoo and then turned back. –I can't believe he actually ripped through everything and grasped my heart.

-He's a Nephilim murderer and he's been doing that for several thousand years.- Kat said with a shiver.

-That's terrifying.- Dante almost cowardly responded. –I haven't been so...- he stopped in time and turned his head to the wall, not wanting to confess anything. Not yet.

-Afraid?- she curiously asked. –You want to talk about it?

-Since being in St Lamia.- he hesitatingly but carefully started confessing his feelings. –But not so much for me than for everyone else. For you.

-This whole situation is too much to bare for anyone. You have every right to be afraid.- Kat playfully tousled his hair again, thinking about what he said. –Everyone's afraid.

-Maybe.- he gasped and quickly glanced at the wound on his chest.

A loud noise of glass breaking sounded off from downstairs. Dante immediately tried getting up but Kat prevented him one more time. They both thought of the demons breaking in but they haven't heard anything afterwards. No screaming, shouting or more breaking sounds. Maybe someone accidentally dropped something.

-I'll go check it out. Don't even think about getting up.- she said before closing the doors behind her.

-Are you threatening me?- he lost his sarcastic grin after Kat angrily shot him with her serious glance. –Whatever you say.


End file.
